The Pebble and the Penguin (1995)
The Avengers Mission/Adventures of The Pebble and the Penguin Hubie, a shy, gullible but kindhearted penguin, is in love with the beautiful and kind Marina, but lacks self-confidence leading him to be bullied by the much more impressive, but vain and cruel Drake. Drake also wants Marina, but clearly for [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lust lust]. One night, Hubie and Marina share a song under the moonlight and their feelings are confirmed for each other. Hubie, however, is luckless in finding a perfect pebble to propose to Marina with and wishes on a star to make his dream come true. An emerald falls from the sky next to Hubie. Ecstatic, Hubie rushes to find Marina but is stopped by Drake, who taunts him for a few moments, and demands Hubie to give him the pebble, but when he refuses, Drake throws him into the water. Hubie narrowly escapes a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leopard_seal leopard seal] and climbs on to a piece of ice where he is swept away from Antarctica. Hubie is picked up by humans and caged on their ship, which is transporting penguins to a zoo. The unfortunate penguins on the ship sing of the misery awaiting them. Hubie meets a tough, grumpy, streetwise and somewhat arrogant but good-hearted [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rockhopper_penguin rockhopper penguin] named Rocko. After seeing Drake warning Marina of the full moon where she must choose a mate or be banished in a dream/vision, Hubie decides to escape. Together, Hubie and Rocko flee, and while lying low on a beach, Hubie finds out that Rocko wants to learn to fly. When Rocko refuses to help Hubie, he convinces Rocko to help him return to Antarctica by making up a lie about a penguin named Waldo who can fly. They have a short fight after Rocko tries to fly off "an authentic, ancient [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Birds aviarial] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Airstrip airstrip]" and another after Rocko saved Hubie from a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Killer_whale killer whale] and denies it. Meanwhile, in Antarctica, when Marina refuses to marry Drake, he sings threats of killing her. Meanwhile, Hubie and Rocko attempt to depart, only Rocko literally becomes crossed with Hubie when he reveals that he was lying to him. Enraged, Rocko attempts to attack Hubie, but soon starts laughing, praising Hubie's determination to get back to Marina. Back in Antarctica, Marina becomes worried about Hubie and sings a different version of the song Hubie sang for her earlier in the film. Hubie and Rocko later run into the hungry and persistent leopard seal (second time for Hubie). They escape the seal, as Rocko had commented Hubie as "amazing", and both sing to the beginning of their friendship (although Rocko feels hesitant towards it). When Rocko starts to teach Hubie how to fight, they run into a pod of their worst aquatic enemies: the killer whale. While trying reaching the home ice, Rocko tries to head-off the orcas while Hubie tries to approach the nearest iceberg, having to lose his pebble in the process. Once the killer whales are gone, he calls in vain for Rocko, whose bandana soon washes up right in front of him, suggesting that Rocko died, which devastates Hubie. After the chase, he must face his worst enemy, who has captured his love. Hubie gets knocked out, but gains confidence, and he stands up and fights Drake once again. Hubie has the upper hand on the second go-round, and with a skillful kick, he sends Drake plummeting to his supposed demise. In surprise, Rocko reappears unharmed to Hubie and Marina, but not before Hubie proposes to Marina, who accepts. Before anything else happens, an enraged Drake reappears. He throws a large boulder (with Marina on top of it) towards Hubie and Rocko, but it is Drake who meets his demise, by being crushed to death by the entire tower. Rocko saves the couple in danger, and finally gains his ability to fly, much to his excitement. Rocko, having found Hubie's pebble, gives it back to him and it is presented to Marina, who loves it, but then states that she loves Hubie more. In the end, Rocko teaches Marina and Hubie's children to fly.=